It is well known that the ice and snow located on roads and bridges significantly slow traffic and pose increased danger to the general public. Mechanical snow removal is often used to alleviate some of the traffic problems. It is also known that chemical compounds, such as chloride salts, whether in solid form or in solution or in admixture with sand and other substances, are often used to treat the roadways to melt snow and ice. Most deicing compounds, however, are environmentally harmful, and therefore, municipalities may be restricted in the amounts and types of substances that they may use to help control the buildup of snow and ice.
Most chemicals used to treat roadways are detrimental for the following reasons: They damage the soil and surrounding vegetation because the salts turn the soil alkaline and are also absorbed into the root systems of the plants; They damage freshwater streams, rivers and lakes and are often absorbed into underground water systems; and, The salts cause significant damage to vehicles, as well as concrete and metallic structures that are near roadways because of the corrosive effects of said salts. It is well known that many salts cause spalling in concrete structures, which significantly reduce the strength and life of such structures. In municipal areas, salt is also believed to result in dangerous situations. It is believed that salt water that leaks down through manhole covers causes the outer layers of electrical cables beneath the manholes to erode and eventually lead to short circuits, which may spark and ignite accumulated methane or other gases, causing serious and sometimes deadly explosions. For the foregoing reasons, many states have banned the use of salts, while others have placed significant restrictions on the usage of salts.
It is known that it is desirable to replace the corrosive salts with non-corrosive substances, such as alcohols and glycols, but because of their flammability, toxicity and expense, these other substances have not been effectively and economically utilized to date.